


Jenny's Fanfiction Collection

by Anonymous



Category: MySims
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction writing, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bored at her desk job after college, Jenny starts a new hobby... writing fanfiction about her many friends.Kinks vary from chapter to chapter. All characters are 18+.
Relationships: Rosalyn P Marshall/Reader, Rosalyn P Marshall/Roxie Road
Comments: 19
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Jenny sighed, mindlessly scrolling through spreadsheets on her computer, another boring day at her desk job. Even with a BA in Creative Writing, her fanfiction wasn’t taking off and, so, the desk called to her.

This particular afternoon, however, an embarrassed Roxie approached her on the job.

“Hello Jenny!”

“Hey Roxie. How’s work?”

“Work is fine.”

“Good.”

Jenny attempted to return to her scrolling, but Roxie didn’t walk away.

“So… Do you need something?”

“Me? No! Well. Um.”

“Just spit it out, Roxie…”

“Ah, right. So, uh, I was cleaning your workstation for you last night…”

“So that’s why everything is so… sparkly... Thank you?”

“Oh, it was my pleasure. But I found, uh, an item that I need to return to you.”

“Okay. Can I have it?”

“I, er, am not comfortable giving it to you in a public setting.”

“Huh. Wait.. Did you take my vibrator?”

Roxie turned red. “Not so loud!”

“Why are you embarrassed? It’s _my_ vibrator.”

“Do… do you know what you’re saying?”

“I’m saying I’d like my vibrator back. You could have just left it here if you were going to be embarrassed.

“Well, I had to wash it and wasn’t going to do it in the sink we publicly use at work…”

“You cleaned my sex toys for me?”

“And you store your sex toys at work! Do you... use them here? I cleaned your chair yesterday, but maybe I will have to make it a daily thing...”

Jenny just rolls her eyes. “I do not masturbate during work hours, so it’s fine… Now, I may sometimes masturbate just after work, but it's quick and easy. And, look, this wouldn’t be a problem if someone didn’t exclusively hire attractive people to work here!”

“I have never felt the need to do… that… as soon as I clock off my shift… I think this is a you problem, Jenny."

“Oh, please... Don’t act like you’re so innocent. I see the way you look at Rosalyn.”

“What? Me?! Rosalyn?! No. No! Don’t be silly. She just has some really attractive tits - I mean intelligent wits! Plus she has such a great ass! I mean that she is a great asset to the team! You know what? I was trying to be nice. I don’t need to stand here and listen to this… character assassination! Goodbye!”

With that, Roxie storms away back to her lab.

“Okay then…” Jenny sighs. “Man. That girl has it bad… and also still has my vibrator…”

Jenny’s eyes drift over a folder on the side of her desk.

“Maybe I should give Roxie a fanfic as an olive branch…”

\--------

Rosalyn? More Like Domaslyn!

By: StarcruiserXXX

Rosalyn smiles at you, inspecting a clipboard with a variety of forms on it. 

“Thank you for filling out the Submissiveness application form in triplicate. It all seems to be in order. And thank goodness for that! Believe it or not, my previous subs had believed the 1,000-word essay describing their favourite part of my body was a ‘joke’ and therefore they ‘didn’t fill it out.’ So, you have been a breath of fresh air in comparison to them.”

Admittedly, the 1,000 words you wrote about the thickness and firmness of her ass were done at least partly as a joke, but you chose not to inform her of that fact. 

“Now, having covered fetishes, preferred sexual positions, and desired orgasm frequency, we shall enter the final negotiation phase of our arrangement: terms of domination and submission. Please, disrobe yourself.”

Knowing better than to disobey a direct order, you quickly and orderly remove all of your clothing - shirt, socks, pants, and then underwear, as Rosalyn had instructed you to do. 

“Thank you for your nudity. I shall now read out a series of names which I may call you during encounters. I wish for you to rank them on a scale of 1 to 5: 1 being actively unarousing, requiring avoidance, and 5 being actively arousing, to such an extent where you become desperate for an orgasm. You may touch yourself as required to maintain your arousal; however, punishment for an unauthorized orgasm will be swift and merciless.” 

You weigh your options carefully. Your cock is already throbbing with excitement at the submission, so arousal is certainly not a considerable concern. However, can you resist the offer to touch yourself in front of Rosalyn? 

You grab your cock and embrace the pleasure. You’ll be able to hold in the orgasm.

Right?

“We begin with ‘sub.’ This is a term of immense versatility, usable in all circumstances of submission, including both orders and statements of affection. Examples of possible contexts would include “Now, I want you to count every spank aloud for me, sub.’ and ‘You’re such a loyal sub.’”

You let go of your cock. You are not going to last this survey if you are touching yourself.

Rosalyn smirks as you let go, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Three.” 

“Makes sense. It’s a neutral term after all. Additionally, friendly reminder that, in the event of an approaching unauthorized orgasm, you may - and _should_ \- elect to ruin your orgasm for a reduced, yet still severe, punishment.”

Your cock betrays you, throbbing even harder and starting to leak precum. Rosalyn smirks.

“Thank you for nodding, but, for future reference, please nod with the head above your shoulders and not your cockhead.”

Your cock throbs in time with your nodding. Rosalyn laughs.

“The next word subject to evaluation is ‘slut.’ Once a word of degradation related to the perceived promiscuity of an individual, it has recently begun a process of reclaiming. In our encounters, however, it will certainly be a term of degradation, aimed to humiliate you for either the task I am assigning you or your enjoyment of said tasks. Examples include ‘Lick up all of my cum, okay slut?’ and ‘Getting this hard from a spanking. You really are a slut, huh?’.”

Rosalyn pauses, looking down at her clipboard coquettishly. “Or, of course,” she adds. “‘Are you almost on the edge of orgasm from a conversation about kinks, slut?’”

“Five!” you gasp out. “Five…”

Rosalyn laughs again. Her laugh is strangely beautiful, in spite of its harsh edge.

“Next up is ‘plaything.’ This term is a reminder of your status as an object for my pleasure, whose pleasure and pain are subject to my whims. Orders using ‘plaything’ will typically be phrased in the passive voice, such as ‘Good playthings take their punishment without squirming.’”

“Four?” you suggest. “Mix it in on occasion.”

“Of course. I doubt you’ll need a reminder of my ownership of you regardless; submission is basically your second nature.”

You blush red. You have no response for her, but she continues regardless.

“Finally, there’s ‘love.’ As a traditionally romantic term, its use in kink play is somewhat of an ironic subversion to assert my dominance. Examples would include ‘Bury your tongue in my asshole, love’ or ‘Are you close to cumming, love? Remember to tell me before you cum.’”

“I’ll make do!” you reply, causing Rosalyn to throw up an eyebrow in response.

“Oh, uh, four as well!”

“You seem like a romantic one, love. No surprises there.”

Rosalyn turned to a new page of her clipboard, before handing you a set of four cue cards.

“Don’t read those yet. We will try four terms of domination to use to refer to myself. Read each card, one at a time, then I’ll explain. After which, you can do your ranking. Okay?”

You nod, glad to have something in your hand to distract you, hoping it’ll distract you from the ache in your cock and desire to cum.

“So, turn over and read the first card aloud.”

You smile, turn it over, and proudly read the card.

“My cock is so hard and aching, MISTRESS. Please let me touch it.”

Rosalyn laughed, having obviously planned this in advance.

“Mistress is a classic term. Simple and effective, it conveys power nicely.”

“Four,” you sigh out in frustration.

“Some things are long-standing for a reason. You can see why ‘Mistress’ always comes out on top. Please proceed with the reading.”

You roll your eyes and turn to the next card.

“I await your commands and your permission, COMMANDER.”

“A tad bit militaristic, but commander reflects the level of power in a more practical, instructional term.”

“Three.” you reply. “It’s… it’s good.”

“Okay! Next card.”

“Would you like me to eat out your pussy, MAYOR?”

You pause, with confusion. Rosalyn shrugs. “Look, it’s a job I’ve always thought I’m qualified to do!”

“One. If you make me call you that, I will be laughing too hard to be submissive.”

“But what if I spanked you every time you laughed?”

Your cock pulses and she laughs. “It’s fine! No mayorplay for us. Read the final card.”

“Yes, YOUR GRACE, I shall worship your ass to the best of my ability.”

“Old-fashioned terms convey power really nicely. It’s traditional, while also deferring to one of my greatest qualities.”

“Four? Perhaps only when doing acts of submission?”

“Ah, okay. That seems perfectly understandable… So. Let’s move onto said acts of submission. Our safe word is filibuster.”

You hand her back the cards, already feeling the waves of arousal shooting through you.

“So, as you are very aroused already, I shall let you finish yourself off, slut. You will, however, have three choices of where you cum. Option one: Cum in your hand. No penalty attached. Option two: Cum on my leg. You will have to pleasure me afterward with your tongue. Option three: Cum across - not in - my ass. You will have to pleasure me afterward with your tongue and lick your own cum off of your mistress’s ass.”

Rosalyn’s offer to show you her ass was too good to resist. You stammer out “Ass, please, mistress” with a blush forming across your face.

“You are always an ass slut, huh?” she questions and stands up, hiking up her skirt and revealing that she hasn’t been wearing underwear this entire time.

Rosalyn’s ass is beautiful. It is perfectly round and symmetrical, with her orderly personality being matched with the perfectness of her ass cheeks. She simply stands still, not helping you at all through shaking or moving her butt, but the way her pussy is dripping makes it obvious that she’s just playing coy. 

You squeeze your cock hard with one hand, fondling your balls with the other. As you continue to stroke harder and harder, precum starts to drop down on the floor. You feel the edge approaching and, after the intense foreplay and the attractive display in front of you, it’s no surprise that your orgasm comes fast and quick. You cum harder than usual, firing off bursts that land on her ass, causing a subtle jiggle as they land.

“There’s a good plaything. Now, my dutiful sub... Are ready to clean your commander up?”

As she shook her ass enticingly, you couldn’t find it in yourself to complain, getting ready for her to work yourself back to the edge all over again.

"Yes, your grace."

\--------

“Jenny.”

“Hey Roxie! Did you like the fic I left you?”

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean… When did you start writing stuff like this?”

“Again. I’m surrounded by attractive people.”

“Ugh. It was… fine. Embarrassing to read, but… fine."

"Just fine?"

"It was good! It just... Are you sure Rosalyn would be that… kinky?”

“Oh, I’m positive she is like that.”

“How would you even know that?!”

“Oh, easy. The Kinkepedia.”

Roxie sighs. “Do I want to know?”

“When our top agent left on the most recent mission, I got to keep the book of our dispatch agents and it is detailed. Like, it starts with details of everyone’s interests: Smarts, Athletics, Paranormal, Nature, etc. It feels very arbitrary, but whatever. But then… at the end. It lists everyone’s kinks! It has made for such great fanfic fodder.”

“Why would we be recording that?!? How?!?”

“I don’t know, but, in case you were wondering, I would eat ice cream off your breasts if offered.”

“How did you… Okay. Fine. You have a psychic kink book. Good to know. So, did you write this fic for me? You know I don’t have a…”

“Nah. I’ve been writing fics about people around town for months. The ‘you’ is my muse, the legendary Reid Err! I have no idea who they are, but the Kinkepedia speaks really positively of them! They’re listed as down for _anything_."

“Okay… Well… Um… Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Anytime! Oh, and you can keep the vibrator, by the way. I’ll trust you had fun with it.”

Roxie drew in a deep breath.

“I’ll pretend to not know what you mean and will go back to work now…”

“Okay. Have ‘fun!’”

Jenny noticed that Roxie was walking weird for the next few days… but it was probably nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny writes a story about Reid and DJ Candy!

I’ve Got the Music in Me

By: StarcruiserXXX

You have only been a member of DJ Candy’s Inner Circle for a couple of months.

Sure, you’ve been a fan of hers for years at this point - since she was a small-town disco owner - but the personal invitation from her to become a full, proper member of her Inner Circle only came after you attended her performance on the Moon.

It was a great performance and a greater honour.

Now, Candy’s Inner Circle was… not entirely what you expected.

First and foremost, DJ Candy sends you a lot of merchandise (or “swag” as her letters tend to call it). She’s a celebrity, so of course she’s receiving free products from various people, but, as a member of her inner circle, she now passes these products onto you!

Cases of Red Buddy and glowsticks arrive in the mail in droves, along with some items you didn’t expect - a coupon for a free flight with Martin’s air company, some flowers from Poppy’s shop, and, weirdest of all, tickets to a Trevor Verily production of _Agasimnon_.

However, the biggest shock of them all was easily the invite to a private show. 

_Hey!_

_I’m going to have a rockin’ show this weekend at a little venue downtown, just for my best fans. I hope you can all make it._

_Dress code: Butt plug! Please use the one that came with this invite._

You read and re-read the invite 20 times. 

DJ Candy was asking you to go to a concert.

DJ Candy was asking you to have a butt plug in your ass for said concert.

And… you can’t turn down DJ Candy, can you?

You take a deep breath.

You’re doing this.

\--------

You walk up to the club to find Alexa, of all people, is the bouncer.

The plug is settled in nicely, though the first sight of other humans makes you self-aware of it, as your mind races with questions.

Does Alexa know? Does she have anything up her -

“Nice to see you,” Alexa says, with a slight smile. “Glad you could make it. You can head right in.”

You smile and thank Alexa, then head into the club. 

It’s a small venue, with only a handful of people wandering around - all familiar faces.

Curiously, all female faces...

Sapphire notices your entrance and runs up to you, pulling you into a tight hug, accidentally adjusting the plug in the process.

“It’s so great to see you! Aren’t you excited for Candy’s show tonight?” she asks, as you adjust the full feeling. 

“Hi Sapphire!” you reply. “Where’s Zack?”

Sapphire laughs. “Oh, Zack couldn’t make it tonight. Tied up with other things, I’m afraid.”

“Oh… is that so?”

You nervously play with the hem of your shirt.

Sapphire’s attitude is as peppy as always… Did she have anything in her?

What was the dress code for everyone else?

Before you could even consider asking her, Candy’s voice came over the loudspeakers.

“Thank you all so much for coming to today’s Inner Circle concert!” Candy says with a smile. “It’s nice to see so many smiling faces.”

Candy’s face settles into a slight smirk. You swear she is looking directly at you.

“I’ve always believed music can move people and I think that tonight’s 30-minute set will stir up stuff deep within you!”

Sapphire lets out a laugh.

She’s very passionate?

Candy continues. “I do have one request though. I want people to stay in the club for the duration of the set. Please, no coming or going. That would just distract everyone. So, I repeat: No coming.” She pauses. “Or going.”

She’s definitely staring at you. What… is her angle?

“Otherwise, I enjoy the show, everyone!”

Then the music starts. 

And with it, your plug begins to vibrate, pulsing in-rhythm with the music.

Your cock stands at attention in your pants, which are thankfully baggy enough to conceal it.

What the heck is going on? You turn to look at the crowd, but nobody else is reacting.

Your face glows red. Did Candy set you up for a special challenge?

Spend her set aroused, but no cumming?

Before you can confront your own thoughts, Lyndsay runs up to you and extends her hand.

“Hey, it’s great to see you here! Want to dance?”

Dance. Dance?! 

She wants to dance?!

Of course she wants to dance, you chide yourself. It’s a club, after all.

She probably doesn’t know.

Right?

You take her hand and Lyndsay begins to do a slow dance with you, which she leads. This is not the correct type of dance for this venue, but you aren’t in the headspace to object.

The buttplug is just softly pulsing as you move together. Nothing too stressful, but a constant reminder that it is there, with Candy’s veiled instructions echoing in your head.

“No coming… or going”

Your breath is hitching as Lindsay bends you down for a dip.

This moves the plug and a sudden vibration pulses throughout your body.

You were caught off-guard. 

You cannot hold it back. You let out a moan.

"That was one hell of a groan," Lyndsay comments, pulling you back up. "I get it though. Stretching is hard sometimes, eh? I have a pretty rigorous workout regime nowadays - it’s long and hard work. You’re free to join me, if you’d like?”

You numbly nod, thankful that she’s covering your moan for you...

Though, between the pulsing arousal and Lyndsay’s phrasing, your mind flashes to much more intimate forms of workout.

Focus. Just 30 minutes!

“Maybe you should go and get a drink?”

Again, you nod and slowly, carefully walk yourself towards the punch counter.

As you arrive, Poppy greets you happily. “Hey! I’m glad someone was able to come today…”

You sigh at the phrasing. You wanted to cum but weren’t going to.

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“It’s Rosalyn…” Poppy says with a sigh. “She just doesn’t want to attend any of Candy’s parties! I can’t quite put my finger on what’s stopping her, but no matter what position I take, she just never seems to come!”

The music increases in volume and, with it, the vibrations grow in strength. You let out a quick gasp as your cock strains even further. 

“Oh! That’s too bad.” you say. 

“Yeah… I just wish I could get a clinch on what it was that was stopping her from coming… Like, it’s hard to get up sometimes, but she’s always up and about! Always attending events! She can’t come here, but can afford to hold an aquamarine dance - a blue ball? It’s sad…”

You do not have the words to reply to her, as the music increases a second time and a pair of hands grab you from behind.

“Hey!” Jenny says. “What’s going on?”

Roxie sighs. “Jenny don’t touch him without permission! You don’t know what he’s comfortable with.”

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Jenny says, pulling you into a tighter hug, your ass pressing up against her pelvis. “Do you?”

You let out a groan, the sensation growing. 

At this rate, you were going to cum.

“Well, that wasn’t a no…” Poppy says, concerned.

The tension rises in your cock.

Jenny continues to grind herself on you. “I’ve just been _grinding_ away at work all day, so I think I need some time to unwind…”

The pulses run through your entire body.

“I don’t think we work you too hard” Roxie mutters.

You can’t keep this up for much longer.

“Oh, you definitely do. I spend all day just grinding away and kissing ass.”

You feel like precum soaking through your underwear.

Poppy spins around. “You’re kissing ass? No fair! I want kisses.”

She lifts her skirt, bending over and shaking her ass cheeks, which spill out of the sides of her panties.

It’s all too much.

Your cock fires off as you let out a loud moan.

Then… everything stops.

Jenny stops grinding.

The vibrator stops pulsing.

The music stops.

“I made him cum!” Jenny shouts triumphantly. 

“You? No! It was my ass that did it!” Poppy rebuts. 

Roxie’s hand falls into her head. “I’m sorry… This doesn’t seem fair.”

“No, it wasn’t fair.” Candy says, with a laugh. “Just like I like it!”

Coming down from the high of cumming, your brain takes a moment to catch up with your surroundings. 

“Wait… You all knew?”

“Of course we knew!” Sapphire declares. “Do you think the wonderful, amazing, gorgeous DJ Candy would send you to a rave with a vibrator without the consent of all the other attendees?”

“Consent is very important.” Candy replies. 

“So. Only I have a vibrator in me?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure Roxie and Alexa have something shoved up their hoo-hahs, but you’re the only one that Candy had the controls for.” Jenny explained, causing Roxie to blush red and Alexa to shrug indifferently. 

“And you lasted 12 minutes before splattering all over your boxers…” Candy says, sounding mildly disappointed. “So, you lose.”

“Oh.”

Sapphire smiles. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

Candy nods. “Yes. All subs who don’t cum until given permission get a special one-on-one performance with me…but those who fail have to service my entire Inner Circle, being edged the whole time.”

You gulp. The room has about twenty or so women in it.

Candy walks out from behind her turntable, revealing herself to be bottomless.

“And you can start off by getting me off! It’s my generosity that brought you here, after all.”

She presses a button and the plug begins to vibrate once more.

“Crawl over here… I’ll show you how sweet Candy can taste.”

\--------

“Jenny!” Roxie says, visually fuming.

“Roxie!” Jenny replies. “Did you get my latest work? Did you like it?”

“I got it but… It has us in it?!”

“Yeah. Did you like that? Did you find it hot?”

“Hot? No. Jenny… You can’t write this! If DJ Candy found out, she’d be able to sue for defamation!” 

“It’s just erotic fanfiction, with some self-insert stuff. It’s fine. Chill out.”

Roxie rolls her eyes. “Jenny. You cannot imply that someone is running some kind of… sexual cult!”

“It’s not a cult.” Jenny sighs. “It’s a consensual fan club that just so happens to have her as a dom. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine! What would DJ Candy think about it?”

“What would I think about what?” a voice asks from behind the bickering pair.

Roxie turns bright red. 

“Candy! I’m so sorry; I was just talking to Jenny about respecting boundaries..."

Candy lets out a carefree laugh. “It’s fine. I did not realize you were a fan of mine, Roxie.”

“W-well, I think everyone is? You’re very popular…”

Candy smiles and leans an arm onto Roxie’s shoulder.

“But, you know what, Roxie? You’re really nice and really cute.”

“Thanks?”

“How would you like to be a member of my Inner Circle?”

Roxie lets out a squeak as Jenny bursts out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CecilRivers for suggesting I use DJ Candy! I hope you don't mind it turning into an all-out tease session...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my continued foray into smut for this fandom! Feel free to leave a comment if you want to chat anything MySims.


End file.
